nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Ketsueki, Icara
Ketsueki, Icara is famed as one of the famous Ketsueki ninja. Icara, the great brother of Icana led the Ketsueki Clan along side with him. He is known more famously for creating the Blood Manipulation techniques of the Ketsueki Clan. Background Icara was born during the late days of Ketsueki Organization. Icara was taught at a young age to protect his brother as if his life relied on it, and more importantly his brother's life is more important than his own. Icara always regarded this at least until he became 7 while his brother was 5. At that point Icara begin to wonder why his brother always got special treatment compared to him. When he was 15, his brother was given the sword belonging to the legendary Vamp, when he himself was suppose to get it if his brother wasn't born. Fruastrated, Icara grabbed a sword using the secret metal of the caves within the Ketsueki Clan. Always told to spare with his brother, Icara took it too far only to find himself loosing to his brother. Because of this, Icara over trained himself to the point of exhaustion, his hands forced to be forever bandaged through over training at such an early age. At this time, Icara began to realize the true genius of his brother and his importance in the Clan. Feeling outclassed, Icara dropped the sword mastering arts and began to focus on throwing, something his brother could never do. At age 17, Icana led the Ketsueki Organization into becoming a clan with help from Icara. Icara willingly helped, feeling he could be authority. It wasn't until Icara was 22, after successfully learning the powers of Icana's Fuuinjutsu did Icara actually feel needed. He created the ninjutsu techniques of the Blood Manipulation Style for the Ketsueki Clan. Icara, now feeling rather strong used this to be regarded as something special within the clan and yet Icana still received the praise. Icara, feeling desperate left the Clan temporarily on a mission, finding a man going by the name of "Manda." This man convinced him that he was the true Vamp and he deserved praise. Icara believed this truthfully and after 10 years, he couldn't take it any longer. He abused Icana's Fuuinjutsu and Icana was put on blame. Icara was confronted for the last time by Icana outside of the Clan house for one final battle. This time, neither would win. But before they both reached the 10th seal, the Fire Village could no longer take it and once more attacked the Clan for one final time. At that time, they put away their differences and used the final seal to kill off the majority of the attackers, but many Ketsueki died in the battle. Because of the over usage of the 10th seal, the Elders decided their sins must be atoned. So the elders of the Ketsueki Clan decided. Both Icara and Icana were placed on Crucifixes and burned to death, dying with their hands held together as brothers. After the fire, the crosses were both found tilted inspiring the Clan Symbol. Personality Appearance Icara is a man roughly 6ft. He holds an average athletic body type. His skin is very pale, much like the Ketsueki Physiology. His eyes, unlike his brother, are purple in color. Despite being the older brother by 2 years, he still looks younger. His hair is in a popular spiked fashion similar to Hitsugaya. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, the black jacket having red stripes all over it. Inside the jacket are pockets that he places his "Blood Tablets" in, in which he can carry blood in whenever he needs it. Icara's jacket is very short sleeved, but he has bandages around both arms through rough training. His pants hold a similar design to his brother's, except opposite in color design, black being the top and red being the bottom. He actually wears shoes instead of sandals. The majority of the time he keeps his jacket open. On his waist, he has 3 Kunai on each side. Each kunai is specifically laced with a tag on top allowing him to summon acid directly onto the Kunai, allowing him to melt anything the Kunai hits. The kunai are a special metal made by the Ketsueki Clan, the metal unable to melt making it very useful in battle if the opponent becomes distracted. On his right bandage he has a tattoo with a symbol of a Bat, while on his left bandage he has a tattoo with a symbol of a Snake for summoning. Abilities Sharpshooter Icara was said to be a master Sharp Shooter in the Clan. Because of his unique techniques with the Kunai, he was able to successfully kill off any opponent at least within 1 minute, no matter how strong. Intelligence Icara, being the eldest brother, was actually a genius by nature. Unlike Icana, who was naturally gifted, Icara worked hard to gain everything in his life. His technique style was all based off of his knowledge and strategy in battles, sometimes even using wires in combination with it. Excelled Ninjutsu Artist Icara, unlike his brother, was actually very skilled in all arts of the ninja world, including Taijutsu. Thus, he was able to learn Icana's Fuuinjutsu techniques rather easily. He was considerably a dangerous Ketsueki that could even face off with an Uchiha on equal grounds. After creating the Blood Manipulation techniques he held viles of blood within his jacket to drink or use whenever he needed it. Category:Characters Category:Ketsueki Characters